Tender with an Unwanted Presence
by Kievan Rus' Supernova
Summary: Though they included Peter, Severus and Sirius could no more care for him than they did for what house they were in. Warnings: LEMON, threesome-ish, mild cussing. One-Shot Generator Story!


**A/N:** This is another One-Shot Generator story! You can thank Yaoi Sakka for all the one-shot ideas. I put the link for her site on my profile, so feel free to check it out!! This will have smut!! Enjoy…

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOT EVEN THE IDEA. THAT BELONGS TO THE ONE-SHOT GENERATOR!**

**Pairing: Severus Snape/Remus Lupin/Sirius Black (Awesome HUH?)  
Location: Dungeons (This seems to be a recurring theme with me, no?)  
Element: BDSM (Every slash writer's dream!)**

"Peter…" The name was drawn out, more of a breathy exhalation than anything else. The sound of his name hissed by that deep, velvety voice wrought shivers up his spine. "Oh…we have you exactly where we want you." A sharp nip brought Peter's attention toward the man standing behind him. He turned his head to no avail, all he could see was the black cloth of his blindfold and the tiny sliver of light it let through the bottom.

"Please Sirs!" He knew he wasn't supposed to speak, but they had been torturing him like this for hours! "Severus…Sirius! Please!" His voice was quivery and weak to his own ears. The reward for his begging was the removal of his blindfold. His hands were still tied to the wooded ring attached to the dungeon wall above his head. All he was allowed to do was watch as the two dark haired men came together in a fierce sexual dance.

"So Severus," Sirius' voice was conversational, despite the fierce kiss he had just been engaged in, "do you think Peter should have to sit this one out for his disobedience?" There was a spark in the blue eyes that Severus recognized. It was that mild bit of sadism that only came out of the other man every once and a while. It had been present when Sirius led him to Lupin while in his werewolf form. It was the side of Sirius Severus loved to bring out during their trysts.

"I think, Sirius, that he deserves exactly that." He sent a malicious smirk toward the smaller man tied to the wall and swoop in on Sirius. They both moaned at the feel of their tongues rubbing and dancing within the other's mouth. Severus brought his mouth done to Sirius' neck and laid nips and sucks along the collar bone. Between each he would whisper Sirius' name, watching as the tan skin beneath his flushed with goose bumps.

"God! Severus…" Sirius broke off as the pale man attached to his neck hit a particularly sensitive spot. He took in a shaky breath and continued. "Do you know how much your voice turns me on?" To show him, Sirius thrust his hips forward, pressing his hard length into Severus'. They both moaned uncontrollably at the contact. "It's been this way since Po-" Severus cut him off with a swift kiss before returning to his previous engagement of marking every inch of Sirius' neck with love bites. "Since Potions. Having to sit there and listen to you giving that presen…presentation on the effects of St. John's root… It was pure torture!" Sirius, tired of playing the submissive role, brought Severus' dark haired head up and laid a kiss on the dark lips. They were interrupted by the moans coming from across the room. They both looked over to see Peter, eyes half-lidded, looking at them with unadulterated lust.

"Seems to be enjoying himself, doesn't he love? Think we should give him a show he'll die for?" Sirius couldn't the smirk that spread across his lips. He loved 'putting on a show' with Severus. It always ended in him getting buggered out of his mind.

Severus needed no confirmation other than the bright, interested look in Sirius' dark blue eyes; that same light shown noticeably in his own dark eyes. They came together in a sudden movement. Neither could say who moved first, or what clothing came off first, but suddenly Sirius found himself, completely naked, pressed up against the stone wall, with his legs wrapped securely around Severus' waist. Their hot, burning lengths pressed together and loud moans escaped them both.

"Now! Severus… Ah!" Before Sirius could continue Severus slicked his fingers with a lubrication charm and inserted two of them into the younger male. "Bloody HELL! Warning would be nice next time." The rest of his complaints turned into moans and groans. Severus smirked, _At least now I have a way of shutting him up quickly._

"Ready?" Severus looked at Sirius for conformation and, after getting the appropriate nod, thrust himself into the hot cavern of the man in his arms. "Oh….god! You're so tight, Sirius. So good…." Severus made sure his words were whispered directly into the ear of the writhing man he was currently thrusting in and out of.

Neither lasted long as it had been before school ended that they had last been together.

"Never that long again, Sev. We never," Sirius cut himself off by shooting white streams of himself between them and Severus' come spreading in his ass. Both had completely forgotten the man tied to the wall behind them. They kissed languidly for a moment.

"What were you saying, love?" Severus smiled softly down at the man resting between his chest and the wall. Sirius looked up dazedly for a moment, before his eyes focused on Severus smile. He sent the dark eyed man one of his own before repeating what he said.

"We can't ever wait that long again." Sirius lowered his voice, making sure Peter couldn't hear him. "I've missed you too much." Though Severus hated to admit it, he had missed him Gryffindor over the summer break too. He just nodded his agreement and placed loving kisses along Sirius' face.

"Just wait." Severus kept his voice lowered, though he knew the cowardly Peter behind them couldn't possibly hear them over his own moaning. "One more year and we can go off together. Run away and never look back. Then we won't have to include Pettigrew in our little circle. Then he won't be able to tell anyone, anything." They met each other's eyes and a silent promise was exchanged. They would continue their charade toward each other in public and toward each other in Peter's presence, but after they graduated…Well, the world would be at their finger tips.

**A/N: OH MY GOD!!! Was that good, or is it just me? I might do a sequel! The idea's are already forming….I did take about 25 minutes on this, 5 more than allotted in the rules, but hey…Those 5 really helped the story, ;-)**


End file.
